


Билет

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Baggage, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Часы на стене мерно тикают, тусклый утренний свет лениво, будто нехотя льется из высоких окон с такими чистыми стеклами, что кажется – их вовсе нет. Здесь все почти стерильно: здание автовокзала совсем недавно заново открыли, как и многие в городе. Лио смотрит на свое отражение в невидимом стекле и чувствует себя серой бетонной коробкой с заколоченными окнами. Он тоже хочет, чтобы его открыли.Он боится, что тогда все – и он сам – увидят: внутри ничего больше нет.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Билет

В здании автовокзала пусто и тихо. На часах 5:19 – еще слишком рано для толпы, для бурной радости от грядущего путешествия, да и для самого путешествия тоже. Из Промеполиса ежедневно отправляются десятки рейсов, можно легко подобрать такой, чтобы не надо было вставать среди ночи и ехать сюда через весь город.  
Лио не пришлось вставать среди ночи. Он не ложился.  
Не спал, мерил шагами комнату, затем – лестничную клетку, чтобы не будить и без того беспокойно спящего в последнее время соседа по квартире. Лио слишком многим ему обязан, чтобы лишать отдыха и вешать на него свои проблемы.  
Вернулся, быстро собрал вещи и отправился на вокзал, потому что никаких ног не хватит, чтобы выходить решение, которое ему так отчаянно нужно принять. Чтобы преодолеть расстояние между вопросом и ответом.  
Можно было купить билет на самолет, но Лио больше не хочется летать. Так, как хочется, он уже не сможет. Можно было взять в аренду мотоцикл или машину, но Лио не нужно чужого, пусть даже и на время. Ему нужно что-то свое.  
Часы на стене мерно тикают, тусклый утренний свет лениво, будто нехотя льется из высоких окон с такими чистыми стеклами, что кажется – их вовсе нет. Здесь все почти стерильно: здание автовокзала совсем недавно заново открыли, как и многие в городе. Лио смотрит на свое отражение в невидимом стекле и чувствует себя серой бетонной коробкой с заколоченными окнами. Он тоже хочет, чтобы его открыли.  
Он боится, что тогда все – и он сам – увидят: внутри ничего больше нет.  
Когда ушли тревога и азарт первых дней, когда здания и мечты снова стали высокими, выяснилось: Лио совершенно не представляет свое будущее. Раньше это не пугало: сложно строить долгоиграющие планы, когда можешь умереть в любой миг, главное – защитить своих людей.  
Сейчас их не нужно беречь от опасностей. В нормальном мире всегда есть, кому заняться этим: полиции, врачам, пожарным.  
Да, работать в пожарке здорово. Но не было и дня с тех пор, как Лио сменил разбор завалов - и судеб бывших Опаленных - на рутинные задания, чтобы голову не посетили назойливые мысли: а на своем ли он месте? А есть ли в мире это место?  
Справа доносится храп. Лио поворачивает голову: через два ряда от него лежит, свесив руку до самого пола, пузатый старичок и сладко спит, нисколько не стесняясь занимать сразу несколько сидений. У этого точно нет проблем с тем, на своем ли он месте. Счастливый.  
Лио отводит взгляд, окидывает им зал уже в который раз за утро. Людей можно пересчитать по пальцам. Вот женщина с дочкой в одинаковых розовых футболках; мать увлеченно переписывается в телефоне, девочка то и дело клюет носом, но упрямо встряхивает косичками, продолжая крепко сжимать в руках цветы. Наверное, встречают кого-то. У автоматов со снеками топчется сутулый парнишка, роется в карманах, сокрушенно качая головой.  
Раньше они с ребятами обчищали такие на раз, думает Лио, улыбаясь. Привозили в поселок полные карманы конфет, раздавали всем поровну и всегда откладывали пару шоколадок на самый черный день, когда надо было утешить безутешных. Раньше все было просто. Прошлое заволакивал черный дым, будущее скрывала стена огня. Они жили здесь и сейчас, мгновением, минутой.  
Автобус через сорок минут.  
Билет лежит в кармане на груди и горит как промар. Не греет – жжет.  
Лио устало прикрывает глаза, борясь с накатывающей дремотой. Его немного колотит от недосыпа – или волнения. Надо пересесть на солнечную сторону, выпить кофе из автомата, взбодриться, но у Лио словно закончились все силы, и невидимая рука, толкавшая вперед всю ночь до рассвета, наконец перестала тревожить спину. Эта рука пропала очень давно, думает Лио. Горячая сильная ладонь, которая поторапливала раскаленным порывом ветра, которая всегда знала, куда ему надо идти.  
За опущенными веками пляшут огни, Лио некстати вспоминает огромные, хлопающие на ветру крылья за спиной Крэя Форсайта. Интересно, как живется тому без них? Наверное, так же сложно, как Лио – без направляющей руки.  
Так же пусто.  
Лио открывает глаза и щурится: пока он ненадолго задремал, солнце успело переползти ближе и теперь, словно ласковый пес, лижет лицо.  
Кое-кто успел подойти так же близко.  
\- Ты за мной следил?  
Собственный голос звучит хрипло, и Лио раздраженно откашливается. Гало неловко переминается с ноги на ногу – волосы торчат во все стороны даже хуже обычного, форменным штанам составляет компанию пижамная футболка, ну что за недоразумение, - и усаживается рядом, косясь на его сумку.  
\- Нет. Ты же сам оставил записку, что уедешь на несколько дней, и попросил предупредить Игниса. Мой мотоцикл на месте, из аэропорта можно только улететь, а на железнодорожном вокзале тебя не было. Я решил: если и здесь не застану, буду обзванивать прокаты, - объясняет он, и Лио закусывает губу. – Ты ушел среди ночи. Я подумал, что-то случилось, - договаривает Гало, не сводя с него покрасневших глаз.  
Боже мой. Вот глупый. Ночью не спят только полные дураки. Двоих для одной квартиры многовато.  
\- Почему ты так решил?  
Уже лучше. Голос звучит ровно и спокойно. Как должен.  
\- А разве нет?  
\- Нет, - решительно врет Лио.  
Нет. Гало уже подарил ему жизнь. Не его проблемы, что Лио понятия не имеет, что с ней делать.  
\- Извини. – Гало непривычно тушуется, опускает взгляд в пол, на сверкающие плиты. - Я просто волновался.  
\- Все в порядке, - врет Лио снова. Как же это легко и мерзко. - Мне правда нужно уехать.  
В Промеполисе осталось всего одно глухо заколоченное здание. Негоже портить идеальный облик города своей мрачной рожей.  
\- Надолго?  
\- Я не знаю. Возможно.  
Возможно, навсегда.  
\- Зачем? – упрямо продолжает допытываться Гало, и Лио решает: к черту. Если Гало не поймет, если никто не поймет – пусть. Но он не должен врать хотя бы себе.  
\- Я хочу понять, кто я. Зачем. Что должен делать. Не ради других - ради себя самого. Мне нужно знать, как жить дальше.  
\- И поэтому ты едешь?..  
\- Туда, где все началось. Домой. – Слова даются с трудом, но они честны, и Лио странным образом делается легче. - Мне надо пройти весь путь еще раз. Заново.  
\- Можно с тобой? – без раздумий спрашивает Гало, и у Лио имеется на это сотня возражений.  
Он молчит, перебирая их, нанизывая как бусины на нить логичных рассуждений. Но Гало так же молча смотрит на него, и в его глазах – свет, наполняющий весь вокзал, весь город, весь мир, в котором определенно слишком много дураков. И одно маленькое заколоченное здание.  
\- Можно. – Гало подскакивает на ноги, и Лио торопливо добавляет: - Ты же все равно не отстанешь!  
\- Конечно! – тот сияет улыбкой, от которой все спокойствие вмиг улетучивается. – Спасибо! Значит, Детройт. Круто! А сейчас пойдем купим кофе, и сэндвичей в дорогу, и пару батончиков! И колу! А, ну и билет для меня! А какие у вас там достопримечательности?  
Масштаб бедствия медленно начинает доходить до Лио. Он открывает рот, чтобы озвучить пару ужасно веских возражений, но на плечо ложится рука, ободряюще хлопает, нетерпеливо тянет к автоматам с едой, и Лио бредет за Гало, рассматривая широкую расслабленную спину в мятой футболке и все еще ощущая тепло его ладони.  
Рядом с этим дураком никогда не предугадаешь, чем закончится день. Может, их автобус заглохнет на середине пути, может, на них нападет армия гекконов прямо в пустыне. Сам виноват, что согласился. Остается стиснуть зубы и наслаждаться моментом, не думая о том, что будет завтра.  
Совсем, как раньше.  
Лио отпивает горький кофе из пластикового стаканчика и понимает, что улыбается несмотря на горечь.  
Он все еще понятия не имеет, как хочет дальше жить.  
Но он знает, с кем будет искать ответ.


End file.
